Angel Eyes
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Misa serves pancakes and L eats. They look but never touch. -LxMisa-


oOoOoOo

**Angel Eyes**

oOoOoOo

Investigation ceased when they smelled pancakes in the air.

The men stopped working and sniffed. The delicious and fluffy aroma of cooking pancakes wafted down from Misa-Misa's bedroom. They looked at the security camera to see her puttering around her little kitchenette, cooking.

Amane Misa had donned a white apron that showed off all the right curves. She was smiling and giggling and _happy_. It was no doubt that she had somehow wheedled old man Watari into buying pancake mix for her. (Everyone knew that the old benefactor had doted on her at some point. After all, who can resist Misa-Misa's charm and optimism and beauty?)

L shifted slightly on his seat. He focused his attention on the blonde supermodel. Yagami Light sat down and didn't look. All the better, he thought. I can keep this sight for myself.

She was beauty and wit wrapped up in one fantastic package. Though she claimed to hate him with everything because he suspected her boyfriend, he'd seen her interested glances. He knew about her secret stares. L didn't need to ask why because it was in the human psyche to be attracted to the dangerous and unknown.

Misa often said that she thought he was disgusting, disgraceful, messy, annoying, scary and voyeuristic. L didn't care at first. Who had time to care about other people's opinions of him? His opinion was the only one that mattered. Slowly, by and by, her words had slipped under his skin until he heard her in his head and in his short dreams. He wondered why he suddenly cared so much for her.

When Amane Misa bounded in the room with pancakes, he stared. Watari was smiling when he pushed the small cart that carried the sweet and heavenly breakfast that she'd made. (L concluded that there wasn't any poison because if there was, Watari would have known.) She went around the room, urging everyone to eat, and acting like a politician's wife.

L surmised that she only did it to get Light to eat. The brown-haired young man hadn't been eating well. He gazed at her with unwavering eyes when she approached him, carrying a large stack of pancakes with maple syrup and margarine.

"Here," she said quietly without looking at him. He noticed the light blush, the tentative step. She went back to her boyfriend's side as fast as she could.

Looking down on his plate, he noticed the small mound of sugar sitting on top of the neatly stacked pancakes. How did she know that? A glance at Watari confirmed his suspicion that his mentor had slipped the information to her.

L started on his plate. The other started too when they realized that he had informally announced a break. Misa had sat down on Light's side, cutting up the pancakes, and urged him to eat. The young man didn't even take a bite out of Misa's hard work.

The smell of hot and deliciously sugary pancakes filled the sterile and austere investigation room.

He ate slowly, savoring, rolling the unique flavor on his tongue. When a person cooked, he showed his personality. Unconsciously or not, Misa showed him that she was as cute and bubbly with a repressed sweet tooth like him.

When he felt her stare on him, he looked up.

Their eyes met at the same moment.

She was the first to look away, blushing faintly. Instead of getting up and settling on his side, she clung harder to Light. She pushed for his attention and tried to prove that her boyfriend cared about her like she believed. She tried to make him believe that she still cared about Light and his ideals and his image when all she wanted was to go to him.

L smiled slightly at the thought of Misa serving cakes and sweets in a French maid's uniform. No doubt it will be quite a pleasing sight. If she wasn't the second Kira, he'd think that shed be perfect for a companion…

Someone who said she hated sweets but didn't would be quite interesting indeed.

As soon as he felt her eyes on him again, he became convinced that she was looking at him with angel eyes. Look but never, ever touch. Deviation is sin.

He felt slightly sad when he thought that Misa would never like him because he was an eccentric genius who didn't sleep and never changed clothes and crouched to sit on a chair. Eating sweets unceasingly and solving crimes devotedly weren't good qualities either. For the first time in his life, he felt how lonely it was to be the boy that girls would never take home to meet their mothers.

Light was that type. Tall, handsome and clever with piercing brown eyes and sparkling wit was what set the brown-haired boy apart. He earned good grades; he was on top of the intellectual ranks. The other boy dressed well and kept Misa at bay to fan her ardor. No doubt he was every girl's dream guy.

L stared down at the pancakes. There was a great chance that she was telling him something. Misa would never do anything unless she saw what she'd benefit from it. Just goes to show why she pursued Light and her modeling career with the same fervor.

He looked at them again. Blue eyes with long dark lashes were focused on him with speculation. Her smile reminded him of a cat reveling in the cream. She'd won.

Angel eyes, indeed. L thought as he took another bite. Just look but don't touch.

oOoOoOo


End file.
